New Time, New School, Same Old Steve
by UnderConstructionAvenger
Summary: In 1941, Steve Rodgers is 15 when he enlists in the army and still as scrawny as ever. It works and the story plays out how we all remember, Steve on ice. But when he wakes up he finds that because he's only 16 he still has to go to school. Steve/Tony Au
1. Out of the ice and into the fire

**Title:** New Boy, New School, New Time  
**Rated:**PG-13 for now  
**Pairings:** Pre-Steve/Tony (SuperHusbands) and some other ships.  
**Warnings:** AU, cursing, Tony being Tony and violence. After being unfrozen, Steve was immediately brought in for testing. Not put in a stage room. AU, remember?  
**Disclaimer:** I swear on all the Avengers comic books, may they set aflame if I'm lying, that I do not and will not own the rights to The Avengers in any way.  
**Summary: **In 1941, Steve Rodgers is 15 when he enlists in the army and still as scrawny as ever. He catches everyone's eye with his stunning bravery and compassion, thus making him the prime candidate for a highly experimental procedure. It works and the story plays out how we all remember, Steve on ice. But when he wakes up he finds that because he's only 16 he still has to go to school.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Growing up, Steve Rodgers had always been a bit fidgety. He'd wring his hands when he was nervous or bite his lip in front of a crowd. Despite the confidence the serum had given him back in 1941, these habits had stuck with him. They had been obvious when he had faked each and every enlistment form to join the army. Not only was he too young, he was sick and scrawny. Many people had told him that the best place for him was a sterile white room, not a battlefield. Steve just gave them his disappointed smile as usual and wrung his hands. He'd watch men who passed hug each other in a warm gesture with large smiles on their faces while he sat there winging his hands and putting on a brave face. Steve Rodgers was and always will be brave, but being brave didn't mean he didn't get sad, nervous or jealous. Oh no, he felt all of that and more when he watched people wave around their papers with the glaring '1A' stamped upon it, silently laughing at the teen. There were several times when he was the only one to be rejected, sitting there like a sad chihuahua in a stampede of happy elephants. Times like that he chewed his lip, sometimes until it bled.

Even now these habits stayed with him. When he was being poked and prodded by S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents and looked over every which way. Though admittedly, he was hardly scrawny and small now, it was still unnerving to be glanced at like that again. These scientists testing him held pity in their eyes, pity Steve didn't want. He didn't need their pity. He was Captain America. He was a hero, gosh dangit and they should be treating him like one. Not like he was their own child who had just scraped his knee in a bike accident. His hands were unwringable since he hand to keep them straight outwards so he just chewed on his lip. His bite was quite a lot stronger than he remembered and he almost bit through his lip completely on the first chomp. He controlled his chewing carefully after that, not wanting the scientists to scold him for it. Not that they should, but Steve was smart enough to know they would anyway.

"The ice helped you in more ways than one," A scientist with a shock of black hair on his head spoke, snapping Steve from his nervous habit. "I'm surprised, not entirely however, that you have no signs of frostbite. But any bruising you may have had is gone thanks to the ice and that serum in your veins. I can't find anything wrong with you." He flipped through his green clipboard and Steve caught glances of X-Rays. When did they take those? "Perfect condition physically. Though I can't speak for mental health, I'm no psychiatrist."

Steve gave a small nod, trying to keep up with all of it. He'd just woken up about three hours ago and was promptly rushed off to have all these tests done to him. He was given a few minutes of break here and there, but hardly enough time to adjust to what had happened. He didn't want to begin to try and understand anything, even the simply parts. He just wanted to rest.

"You'll be meeting with the psychiatrist next, Mr. Rodgers. " The scientist informed him before setting all his papers back into proper order within the clipboard and giving a small waving motion to the others in the room. "I'm very sorry about this. Just wanted to let you know."

As Steve was ushered from the room by a petite blonde he bit his lip once again, but this time to hold back a deep frown. The blonde was stronger than she looked and easily led Steve through the complicated hallways with a good tug here and there. At least she wasn't looking at him with pity, not that she was looking at him at all. Her blue eyes were set straight ahead and she never made a move to talk to Steve or acknowledge him as anything other than a delivery.

She sure was quick to deliver her 'package'. Bringing Steve to the white door labeled _'Nancy Watson, Psychiatrist.'. _With one more tug and push Steve was inside, alone with who he assumed was Ms. Watson and several couches. Even a pink beanbag in the far corner.

"Steve, Steve." Nancy spoke, pushing up her glasses lightly. "We do have several things to talk about, don't we?"

"Yes, Ma'am." The first time he had spoken since being 'un-iced' aside from a few mumbles here and there, his throat felt foreign. At her motion, he took a seat across from her on a pale blue couch. The whole room seemed to be pastel themed.

She gave a small smile, not one of pity or even happiness. It was rather fake. "Call me Nancy, Steve." It was painfully obvious she didn't want him to call her Nancy. "Now, you were just unfrozen a few hours ago, how are you holding up?"

Steve tried to smile back, wringing his hands lightly in his lap. "I'm swell. I mean, swell as I can be considering it all. It's all real confusing though, all this technobabble they speak. I mean, they have things moving around on their own from the ceiling! It's like something from a story."

Nancy's lips twitched into a real smile for a moment. Though it quickly went back to being fake. "You're completely aware of the situation then? Why everything is different?"

"Oh yes. Got it all explained to me during the tests. It's the year 2011, no 2012. People dress a lot differently now and talk strange too. We got our first coloured president and I hear he's doing a good job so far. I missed a lot of wars and they told me not a lot of people remember me."

"Once you disappeared," She began to explain. "It was all over the news. You were, are, a hero. Everyone buzzed about and looked for you. But it began to fade like all things do. They don't mention you in history books, though that's mostly on our part. We don't need kids asking question, now do we?" Nancy cracked a small laugh and crossed one tan leg over the other.

He laughed lightly with her. "Sure as heck don't. I remember when I was a kid, before joining the army and that fiasco." After those words left his mouth, he quickly regretted them. Nancy's fake smile fell completely and her lips set into a thin line.

"You're still a kid, Steve."

That shocked him a bit. He had been through war, he was put through experiments. Surely he was a man, not a kid. Steve had seen things the brunette in front of him couldn't dare to dream of and he had defeated them with justice. He had been a kid before the army, but now he was a man.

"You're still a kid, Steve." Nancy repeated, shuffling through manilla folder that was laying on the table between them. "See?" She pulled out the paper she was apparently looking for and slid it across to him. "You were born a long time ago, yes. But as we see it, the years on ice don't really count. You didn't age. Steve, you're still 16. In the eyes of the government you're still a child."

Steve read the paper with a mix of anger and confusion. It was a paper with all his information, but it wasn't right. None of it was. A picture of him sat in the top left corner of the paper (When were they taking these damn things?) and everything else was printed neatly into the designated boxes. His birth date, school records and legal guardian had been changed. "What is this?" He asked in an almost whisper, finally pulling his lips into a frown for the first time that day. "It's all wrong."

"No Steve, it's all correct. Your name is Steve Rodgers and you just moved from Brooklyn. You have been in foster care for most of your life, but you don't like to talk about it. The various homes kept you closed off from the world so your knowledge of technology and current pop culture is outdated. You live in an apartment with your legal guardian, Me, on Main St. I'm your aunt by blood and have finally found you after years of searching. Your parents, my brother and his wife, were murdered when you were very young. Again, you don't like talking about it. Because I finally found you, I took you to my home. The reason for your late transfer."

Bringing his eyes from the paper to his new 'Aunt', Steve cautiously asked, "Transfer for what?"

"Oh, Steve. I thought you would have picked that up by now. Starting this Wednesday you are an enrolled student in MacField High School."

* * *

So what do you guys think?

I hope you could all keep up and I didn't make it too confusing.

Any questions, love or critiques should go in a review! 3

-UnderConstrunctionAvenger


	2. Captain My Captain

**Title:** New Boy, New School, New Time

**Rated:**PG-13  
**Pairings:** Mentioned Steve/Peggy.  
**Warnings:** AU, cursing, Tony being Tony and violence.  
**Disclaimer:** I swear on all the Avengers comic books, may they set aflame if I'm lying, that I do not and will not own the rights to The Avengers in any way.  
**Summary: **In 1941, Steve Rodgers is 15 when he enlists in the army and still as scrawny as ever. He catches everyone's eye with his stunning bravery and compassion, thus making him the prime candidate for a highly experimental procedure. It works and the story plays out how we all remember, Steve on ice. But when he wakes up he finds that because he's only 16 he still has to go to school.

* * *

_Hi guys! Another chapter, sorry it's so short. It's mostly just a filler until next chapter when Steve goes to school for the first time. I just wanted a bit of a buffer to explain some things. Anywho, this is going to be updated daily. I hope. But tomorrow I'm going to Tijuana for the dentist and Saturday I'm scheduled to babysit for the night. So don't hope for anything until Sunday, unless by some miracle I'm awake an able to write Saturday night. _

* * *

Chapter 2

Scientists were no longer prodding him physically and Nancy wasn't doing anymore mental prodding, but Steve was almost wishing they would. After they were all done, he was taken by helicopter to an apartment building with Nancy that looked pretty flimsy, like it would fall over if someone hit a baseball to the side. No guards had followed them inside the building, but Nancy assured him that there were cameras and mics in every part of the apartment. She called it safety precautions; Steve called it a privacy breech. He understood his country and its government. He loved it, but now that he was alone in his 'room' he couldn't help but stare at all the hidden cameras Nancy pointed out. They were shockingly obvious now, but before he hadn't noticed them. Heck, he was sure there was a lot more than just those few.

Flopping onto his back, Steve let out a sigh and stared at the white ceiling. He didn't know if he could do this. He knew he could do war, fighting and being Captain America, but this seemed like a whole different level. These were kids, kids his age. His peers. They would have no clue about his position and wouldn't take it into consideration. Steve was sure they were going to beat him up or make fun of him. He was aware he was stronger now; taking out Hydra had proven that. But he wasn't allowed to fight kids at his school, one of the rules he had been given. Thinking back, they sure had given him some weird rules. Steve rolled over onto his side and grabbed the small red backpack they had given him. Apparently it held important items and Steve had put his rules into it as soon as he was done with briefing.

"Where is it?" He mumbled, taking out things as he went. He pulled out a binder, a baseball, some weird contraption with a weird apple symbol on the back, pens, a slang dictionary and a shocking pink calculator before finally finding the rules. It shouldn't have been such a scavenger hunt since the rule paper was a highlighter yellow, but it had somehow winded up at the very bottom of the bag. Steve took to biting his lip as he read through the rules, trying to commit them to memory.

___Do not talk about S.H.I.E.L.D. It is a secret organization and is not meant to be known by the general public. If the situation is something you cannot back out of, simply use its full name _**_'_**___Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division'._

___Do not engage in any fights. Students must not be aware of your 'differences'. There is no exception to this rule. Physical or verbal battles are not something you are allowed to engage in. In defense of anyone or yourself. Do not engage in any fights or we'll step in and remind you._

___Do not let your GPA slip below a 2.0. Your GPA is an average of all your grades and a 2.0 is a C average. Grades are not your top priority, but to keep up appearances you must keep average grades._

___You are always on call. The phone we have given you (Nancy will explain the terms and instructions to you) must always be on your person and never on silent. If asked for your number by a peer, give them it. Not doing so may raise suspicion. If you receive a text saying 'Captain My Captain' then leave the classroom (Even against the teacher's wishes) and report to the office (Unless the attack is obvious and near your vicinity. Then report to the attack immediately )_

___Guests are not to be let into the apartment without clearance from Nancy and the same goes for you visiting a non-SHIELD facility. If given clearance, guests are not allowed to freely wander the apartment._

___Do not engage in excessive interaction with the stationed junior operatives. The operative assigned to you goes by the name of Phillip Coulson. He is stationed a grade above you and you are only to contact him in an emergency or under the guise of him being your guide. Being friends is not an option, dots may be connected._

___Clubs and sports are off-limits. Unless given permission you are to report back to the apartment by exactly 3 o'clock, thirty minutes after the school bell is scheduled to ring._

___Do not show-off in Physical Education. You may be an above average student in the class, but do not give anyone an inkling of your true abilities__._

It was a wonder they had come up with all of this in such a few short hours. S.H.I.E.L.D was a lot more prepared for these kinds of things than he thought they would be. He had expected this kind of paper maybe a few days from now, not for it to be handed to him while he walked to the helicopter pad. They hadn't spoken to him about it. Simply handing it to him and turning around. But the bold letters on top 'Captain's Rules' were enough for even Steve to understand.

He didn't really like this whole hiding thing. Back in the forties everyone had heard of him or saw his shows. He didn't have to hide anything. Heck, they had even changed his middle name. To Steve, it was nuts. Utterly nuts. Maybe it was a dream. That would explain a lot. Maybe he was asleep next to Peggy after a movie, her still telling him to give up the army.

The thought scared him a bit, he didn't want that. He wanted privacy and freedom, but he didn't want to go back to that. Being helpless and tiny, being plain ol' Steve. He liked being Captain America, so what if there was a catch or two? Steve let out a tiny breathe and rolled back onto his back, wincing lightly when something rectangular laid beneath him. He pulled it out quickly, the weird logo-ed square again, and tossed it to the side. He just needed a little rest and it would all be better. All the time in the ice hadn't been sleeping, so technically he hadn't had a night's sleep in seventy years. Steve thought he deserved a nice nap.

~*NewBoyNewSchoolNewTime*~

Turns out, Steve's little nap had turned into a full time rest. The sun that had been near the middle of the sky when he arrived was hidden behind the horizon playing hide and seek with the crescent moon.

"Mmgh." He grumbled out something that sounded like a groan from a zombie movie. He really didn't want to open his eyes, but his ears caught Nancy tapping her foot impatiently near by. Really near by, like by his ears. Weird. A crack of his eyes showed it wasn't that weird. Steve had rolled into some odd position with his head resting on the floor and his legs over the edge of the bed. Scattered around him were the objects he had pulled from his bag earlier and had forgotten to put back. He tried to give her a sheepish smile, but his lips were as sleepy as he was and only twisted a bit at the ends.

Nancy didn't even attempt a smile at Steve. "It's nine o' clock, Steven." Ouch, no one had called him that since he was in primary. "Your room is already a mess and you haven't bothered decorating, like I had told you to. I realize you're a teen, Steve. Don't misunderstand me. But you should do what's required first."

He frowned a little, pushing his self up and swinging his legs down. "I wanted to sleep."

"You've slept for seventy years. You've had enough sleep."

Wanting to protest Steve gave a small grunt, but pushed it no further. Instead he scooped as many items as he could up and deposited them in a drawer by the bed. He shuffled them around to look neat when he felt Nancy's eyes on his back, not wanting more of a problem. "Are we going to eat dinner?" He asked as he slid the dark brown drawer closed with a loud 'bang!'.

"Yes, yes. This will be the only time, however. I'm only here for appearances Steve. We are not a family and we will never be one. So we're not going to eat dinner together." Now, Nancy knew she was being a bit harsh. Steve had just spent seventy years on ice and obviously didn't need all of this at once. But she knew what he really needed. Steve was a solider. He needed orders and rules. Boundaries and expectations. It didn't matter if her harshness was uncalled for, it was needed. "But I'll allow it tonight."

"Alright, let's have dinner."

* * *

Notes:

*The rules were typed up and printed while Steve was being physically and mentally checked up. S.H.I.E.L.D., oddly enough, has many procedures and even one for relocation of a superhero. In this case, one from the past.

*Since they're teens, Peggy was Steve's girlfriend in Brooklyn. With her whole family being in the army, and her expected to go in as she grew up, she didn't want Steve to keep trying. She wanted him safe, because she saw him as a gentle weak boy. She knew he was strong, but not to the capability he really was. I'm not trying to downplay Peggy, I love her, but in this she's a teenage girl. She wouldn't be as rational and deep reading as she is in the original story.

*Nancy and Steve will not be buddy-buddy. Nancy is his caretaker, she knows it and he knows it. She won't be there for advice or anything of the sort. It's not her area. She's just a picture aunt.

* * *

Critiques and reviews are love, people!


	3. Style isn't what it used to be

**Title:** New Boy, New School, New Time

**Rated:**PG-13  
**Pairings:** Pre-Steve/Tony.  
**Warnings:** AU, cursing, Tony being Tony and violence.  
**Disclaimer:** I swear on all the Avengers comic books, may they set aflame if I'm lying, that I do not and will not own the rights to The Avengers in any way.  
**Summary: **In 1941, Steve Rodgers is 15 when he enlists in the army and still as scrawny as ever. He catches everyone's eye with his stunning bravery and compassion, thus making him the prime candidate for a highly experimental procedure. It works and the story plays out how we all remember, Steve on ice. But when he wakes up he finds that because he's only 16 he still has to go to school.

* * *

_Chapter 3_

Dinner had gone well enough, Steve supposed. They ate micorwaved meals and had a can or two of Coca-Cola. He was taken on a small tour of the apartment and had all of the major appliances explained to him. He still didn't quite get the micorwave, but Nancy told him it was invented a few years after he went on ice. After the tour Nancy had given him three or more so warnings about boundries and his rules. She said something about punishment if he disobeyed. Punishment from S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn't something he really wanted to explore. He was fine with the mystery behind the threat, really. It was bad enough catching a glimpse of the punishment rooms yesterday when he left the aircraft.

The morning was no different than his time in the army, at first. His alarm clock let out a high pitched squeal that sounded like a dying cat and he had laid his clothes out neatly on a chair by the bed. He brushed his teeth, did his hair and felt a bit giddy. He even popped his collar at the mirror before stumbling and putting it back, knowing there was no way he could go like that. Steve thought he looked pretty good in the white button down, blue sweater vest and black slacks.

But Nancy had thought differently, sending him straight back to his room while muttering something about old people. As he switched from his nice clothes into the clothes Nancy gave him, he realized Nancy wasn't even born when he was Captain America. She was old, but must have been born sometime after he went on ice. Weird how she was the one acting as the adult here when he was the elder, technically.

It had taken nearly twenty more minutes than it should have to get everything ready, including a bag check. He quickly learned that his bag needed to have the following things: Phone (Damnable thing), costume, three notebooks, and his shield. Stark Industries had taken his shield when they found him and began working on it. Since it took nearly a week to unfreeze Steve they had plenty of time. It was now collapsable, in a sense. Each ring of the shield would slide back in several sections until it was bigger or a small compact size that fit in Steve's backpack. It was a bit uncomforable against his back, because Stark Industries or not it still the same ammount of vibranium as before. They simply gave it a tune up and even thought it was collapsable, Steve found it was still pretty sturdy and that he could still toss it without it collapsing on it's own. Damn Howard, always the genius.

After the check and everything they headed off to the school, in a small dark blue BMW with god awful stickers, which was suprisingly far. Nancy said they didn't want us to be to close to the school in case Steve was attacked at home. Which didn't make all that sense to Steve. Though he shut up about it and stayed quiet the rest of the car ride there. It was as awkward as Steve feared it would always be with Nancy. She obviously wasn't a fan of his and Steve was worried she held some personal grudge against him.

~*NewBoyNewSchoolNewTime*~

It didn't really hit him just how much the world had changed until he stepped foot into MacField High School's halls. He must have looked very odd, standing there gaping at everyone. But what was his reaction supposed to be? Girls were huddled in small clusters looking at their phones (Nancy had spent two hours going over phones and how his phone works with him last night) and their outfits looked like bathing suits. Steve held back a grimace, pulling his eyes away. The style in his day had been classy. Women looked beautiful, but now they look like they belong on the centerfold of Bucky's favorite magazine. The boys weren't as bad, he supposed. Their shirts held vulgar words and their pants seemed three sizes too big and next to them was a mash of colourful boys and girls, tails hanging from their belts on jeans three sizes too tight. There were so many different styles, but Steve didn't really like any of them.

He felt like an outsider compared to everyone, dressed in just right fitting jeans and a tight plain white shirt. Nancy had dressed him and told him that this is what worked for him. Something to show off his muscles but still look decent, because that's what he was. Strong and moral. He hadn't really understood what she was saying, but decided to just go along with it. Steve was quickly learning that when Nancy told him to do something he shouldn't question it. She was a scary old woman and he silently wondered if she held any relation to Schmidt. But it wasn't a nice thing to say aloud so Steve sealed his lips tight with super glue.

"Steve!" He heard someone to call out. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of a rather lanky boy with a pair of red sunglasses. "Over here, Steve!" Well he was definitely talking to him. Steve met his eyes and headed over, towering over the rest of the students. The boy's loud yell had turned quite a few eyes to him and then to Steve. They looked more than shocked from the looks of it. Did he stick out that much? It made Steve a bit self-conscious, but he quickly shook it off. He was Captain America! His peers couldn't scare him if they tried.

Sunglasses held out his hand to Steve when he finally reached him. At least greetings hadn't changed and Steve put on a small smile and shook his hand firmly. A strong army grip, his dad used to tell him. Not that Steve had a strong army grip back then. Around Sunglasses were several other kids, with outfits that didn't make him want to wince. "Hello, uh…Bill, right?" This had to be his guide, Bill Coulson. No one would know him otherwise and definitely not his first name.

'Bill''s face fell a tiny bit, but his bright smile was immediately back when Steve shook his hand with a strong grip. "It's Phil actually." He corrected with a small laugh, though Steve could see he was a bit hurt.

"I'm sorry," He rushed to apologize. "Golly, I'm terrible with names. And after everything that's happened I can barely remember my own middle name. I'm not usually like this. I'm so, so sorry Phil." Steve looked a bit like a kicked puppy, a giant kicked puppy that could flatten you with one step, but a kicked puppy all the same. He really hadn't meant to offend his first friend here, if Phil could be called that, it made him feel awful.

Phil pulled his hand away, hiding a small wince, in his rush to apologize Steve had nearly crushed his hand. It looked a bit red already and Phil really hoped it didn't bruise. "It's ok, Steve. I understand," He leaned forward and gave a small whisper. "It's a real honour to meet you, Captain." The smile on Phil's face made Steve feel a bit better. It seemed Phil actually was a fan, the first he'd met so far. All the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had been very cold and Nancy was like an evil step-mother. It was nice meeting a fan, no matter how egotistical that sounded.

"Honour to meet you too, Agent."

When he leaned back, the other kids in the group looked very curious. They hadn't spoken a word since Phil and he began talking. Steve felt a bit bad for ignoring them, but at least they didn't look angry. Just confused. Really confused. He supposed he and Phil were acting a bit strange.

"Are they?" He began to ask, jabbing a thumb at the unknown kids. He didn't want to screw up and reveal anything to normal kids. It might get them killed, so he wanted to make sure. Steve was going to elaborate, but Phil seemed to already know his question.

"No, no." He assured, waving a hand lightly. "You've been to the office already?"

Steve gave a small nod, "Yes, Nancy brought me there and they gave me my schedule." It had been a terrifying expierence. Nancy was spitting insults left and right at the office aids who didn't seem to be in a big hurry until Nancy started threatening. Then they had ran left and right, filling out forms and pulling Steve down to get his ID ready. He was glad he didn't have to go through that again, but he feared for the time when he'd have to go back to the office.

Phil grinned and pushed his sunglasses to the top of his head. "Good, now I can show you around and find you some friends. I think the kids who hang out at the football field will do you good. Some of them are on the team, but a lot aren't. So you don't have to be on the team to go there." He chattered off, obviously excited. The kids around them took this as their subtle que to leave, it seemed. They all kind of broke away and just left without a goodbye. Rude.

"Actually," He began, holding up his hands lightly to interrupt Phil's ramblings of the football team. "I'd like to make my own friends, ya know? It's probably better for me to connect with people so I can get comfortable. And you introducing me to all my friends might be a bit suspicious." It wouldn't be _that_ suspicious, but Steve wanted to find his own friends. Plus even in Steve's time they had introduced new kids to a group of people to make friends. Phil didn't need to know that.

Phil's grin fell a bit, but he quickly rushed off on talking about something else. Having Steve pull out his schedule and map he highlighted his classroom and marked them with the period number, explaining that he'd only be there to get Steve to first period and he'd be on his own from there. Trust in S.H.I.E.L.D. to tell you one thing and have it be the other. He had been expecting Phil to show him to each class, not just to his first one and nothing else. Even though Phil had offered to introduce him to friends, he still felt a bit cheated on the whole guide thing. But he didn't want to push it, so he let Phil highlight and ramble about teachers and other things. He did his best to listen, but every now and then he would tune him out. Steve didn't mean to, but when Phil started talking about girls or being a fan of Captain America his voice automatically tuned out. It was a habit now, tuning out things about girls because of Bucky and things about himself because of his shows and fans. A reflex.

Through his rambling, Phil had managed to lead him to his first period around ten minutes early. By the time they had gotten to the door Steve already knew who Phil had a crush on, who the major 'stoners' were (Whatever those were) and who set off a stink bomb in Ms. Anderson's classroom two years ago. It was great, but Steve convinced him to get going so he could talk to the teacher. Phil's smile faltered lightly, it sure did that alot, but he left without fighting. That boy had a worse kicked puppy look than him, which was a hard thing to do. Steve had practiced that look in the mirror for ages when he was younger. Phil didn't even seemed to notice it and that alone made his insides twist uncomfortably.

After Steve watched Phil walk away completely he walked into the classroom. Nothing special, a few posters here and there (One was a war propaganda he remembered from his days), pictures of past students and obviously there were desks. What Steve didn't expect was the kids in the seats. But none of them noticed him come in, chatting with each other loudly. Feeling a bit embarrassed about staring, he turned his eyes away and walked to the teacher. She looked around the same age as Nancy, wrinkles and all, but the smile on her face as she looked at Steve was real. Heck, there was an apple sitting on the edge of her desk all neatly polished. Ms. Anderson seemed pretty nice so far.

"'Scuse me Ma'am." He said, with confidence he'd used throughout the army. "I'm new here and I was just wondering if I could get all set up so you don't have to interrupt class for it. Golly, that'd be down right mean to the other students. "

She looked a bit put off when she heard 'Golly' and 'Down right mean', but the look slid off her face when she realized Steve wasn't mocking her or anything of the sort. He offered her his winning smile and she sent her own back. "Haven't heard anyone speak like that in a long time, sonny. Where'd you learn to talk like that?"

Of course she was curious, dangit. Steve bit his lip lightly and tried to come up with something. He knew he had the foster home story, but that wouldn't really explain his slang. "Movies." He blurted out after a second and yeah, the kids in the back definitely noticed him now. He could feel them staring into his back. "I'm in...Well, I was in Foster Care," He stumbled over words, quickly loosing his army man confidence. "You know how it is. Not nice people and all. We didn't get to see other kids a lot, but we had some gosh darn good old movies. All of us kind of picked it up from there. Truth is Ma'am, I didn't know that it was weird I talked like this 'til a few days ago. But people seem to think it's spiffy."

Steve heard a snort or two behind him from the kids and Ms. Anderson immediately sent the offenders a sharp glare. "What?" One cried. It was a boy with messy black hair and an aura of confidence and obvious egotism. He didn't even look offended and simply smirked at the teacher. "He said Golly and Spiffy. That's hilarious!"

"He has a good reason for it Anthony, now you be quiet or you're kicked out of here until class starts in five minutes. In the hall." She reprimanded sternly, causing the boy 'Anthony' to whine and shut up. Thankfully going back to talking with his friends. Though they occasionally sent glances his way. Ms. Anderson turned her glare into a smile and faced him. Which was actually pretty scary now that Steve thought about it. "Don't mind Tony, he's been spoiled by his father since he was little. Thinks he can do whatever he wants," Que annoyed huff from said spoiled boy. "I'll sit you in the very back, next to Bruce."

He followed her pointed finger to a boy who looked oddly calm, sitting in his seat next to the others and looking right back at Steve. Well, he'd heard her then. "Will do, Ma'am." Steve sent her another bright smile and let it disappear when he turned away. He wasn't really looking forward to sitting next to those kids. Not that he had much of a reason not to. It was just that Tony put him off a little bit and they had heard his little 'story'. He really didn't want to sit next to them.

But he sat next to Bruce anyway, which just so happened to be in front of Tony, next to some girl on his left and in front of him was a boy with oddly long hair. They all stared at him as he sat down, towering over nearly all of them. He was a tiny bit taller than the long haired boy, but not by much. They continued to stare and they looked like they were analyzing him. It was scary to say the least.

"You lied." The girl said, too quiet for Ms. Anderson to hear. "I can tell. That's not why you speak like that. You've never been in Foster Care." She narrowed her eyes at him, roaming them up and down Steve's body. He stiffened in his seat and began biting his lip again. Now he really didn't want to sit next to these people.

He released his lip quickly. "I don't know what you're talking about. I've been in Foster Care since my parents died and I don't care if you think different. I know what I know." Probably not the best way to approach it, but he couldn't exactly go on spouting the truth about being a superhero because of one little slip up.

Her eyes narrowed even more, but her lips turned up into a small smile (Or smirk). She leaned closer to him. "I like you, Confident boy. I'm Natasha and you already know Tony. Guy in front of you is Thor, yeah it's his real name." Steve's lips twitched in a silent laugh before letting her continue. "You know Bruce next to you. That's pretty much all of us, but our last friend doesn't have this period with us because he failed a class last year." At least she wasn't rambling like Phil, but she sure did talk fast.

Steve nodded here and there while slowly getting comfortable in his seat. Tony behind him however didn't seem to comfortable. "Oh come on, Natasha." He growled out. "Don't act like you're bringing him into our circle or something, it's exclusive. Plus, now that he's here I have an even harder time seeing the board! First god boy and now Mr. 50's." He complained and it made Steve think of a baby crying for attention. Annoying and grating on your ears, but kind of adorable beneath it all because they couldn't really communicate their feelings. Yeah, this Tony was definitely like a baby.

So if he'd act like one, Steve would treat him like one. Turning around slightly Steve brought his gaze to Tony's. "I didn't think either of us were talking to you, Mr. Anthony. Plus, it's Mr.40's not Mr. 50's. If you can't see, move. Don't whine like a little baby who has diaper rash and feels the need to annoy everyone else 'cause he's uncomfortable or angry. Man up, brat."

The look on Tony's face was a cross between offended and surprised. Steve could see heat rise beneath Tony's tan skin and his lips curl into a beautiful scowl. Just like a baby would. Tony didn't have a smartass comment to make, so he gave a few kicks to Steve's chair before sinking into his own. It made Steve want to pinch his cheeks and that made Steve feel really old. He wanted to pinch a kid's cheeks? Woah. Well, at least Steve knew he had entertainment so close.

_'Yeah_', he thought as the bell rang, _'this isn't too bad.'_

* * *

So we finally meet the cast! And Tony of course. I knew this would be an important-ish chapter and probably a bit long, but I never expected 3,400+ words. I mean, I didn't check at all since I saw about 1,500 words and when I saw 3,374 I nearly screamed.

Well, just some notes so you don't all flip out on me.

+Yes, Phil has sunglasses. He's trying to go for the 'Secret Agent' motif. The rims are hot rod red, but the lenses are normal black. Just so you don't get confused.

+The kids Phil was hanging out with were other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, which is kind of misleading because Phil implied they weren't. What he really meant was that they weren't aware of his situation. Phil is a bit higher up on the scale than the other station agents. His father was in S.H.I.E.L.D. and he'd been told stuff since he was little. A big reason Captain America is his hero, his Dad was an agent around Steve's time so he had plenty of stories.

+I know some things are a bit off, but I admit I did some half-assed research. Micorwaves weren't invented until after WW2 according to my sources, so it's unlikely Steve's ever seen or used one. Because even if they were created around Steve's time, he wouldn't have access to something like that and when he could have access to it he would have been out fighting Hydra. I also know my slang for him is all over the place and I'm sorry for that. But I'm no expert on 40's, or even 30's, slang so I just went with some old sounding things.

+Tony doesn't have a come back at the end because he just doesn't. Steve's shocked him and the normal Tony would have something to snap right back. But this is teenage Tony and not the one in MIT. This one is in a normal highschool where normal comebacks are used often. As he gets older and friendlier with Steve his comebacks will develop more so he and Steve go back and forth.

+Nancy is a scary lady.

Please tell me if you're confused on anything or if I made some obvious mistake.

Reviews, comments and questions make my belly fill with butterflies!

-UnderconstructionAvenger


End file.
